1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pad structure for a chair back capable of adjusting a relative angle between two toothed arms to change a position of the chair back to match with different figures or sitting postures to support a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional chair back has a pad structure to support a user's back. Although the conventional chair back has an angle adjusting function, a position of the pad can not be changed (i.e., as adjusting an angle of the pad, a fulcrum is still used to swing). Thus, when changing a sitting posture or the pad is used by users with different figures, the pad can not be used in different requirements. For example, when the user is typing, he/she moves frontward so that his/her back moves away from the pad, and the user with a small figure can not keep a proper sitting posture to contact with the pad. Thus, most users purchase another pad to put it between the chair back and his/her back to form a double-pad structure, wasting the purchase cost.
Besides, the another pad can not make the user keep the proper sitting posture. A thickness of these two pads can not be changed, so the user can only sit at a specific posture to contact with one or the two pads, having the same problem.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.